


Mine

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo haven't had the time together that they were used to, from traveling, practices to preparing for the 3 days of concerts. Tonight they find the time they both need





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little softer, sweeter and very much needy. You can read this as a one shot or you can go in order with the other parts from the BaekSoo weekend.  
> I had a few songs in while writing this, so if you want them on here they are
> 
> Grey by Exes  
> Better by SYML  
> Please Don't Go by Barcelona
> 
> you can read this as a one shot or start from the beginning and get a story line

Baekhyun was bone tired. All of the travel over the past few days, the all-day practicing with Jongdae and Minseok, and now the end of their first of three shows in Thailand had just about drained him of all of his energy. The show had gone well; no one got hurt and the fans seemed to have had a good time. All in all it was a good night. Still, he wasn’t quite ready to face the long night ahead of him. He was rooming with Jongdae, who was always too wired for his own good after shows, talking incessantly about his favorite moments. He placed his card over the lock, waiting for the light to flash green, cursing when the device beeped angrily as his first attempt failed. 

Finally getting the lock to cooperate, he pushed into the room, closing the door and latching the lock for good measure just to piss Jongdae off when he tried to get in.

"Afraid someone will barge in?"

Baekhyun jumped at the familiar voice and turned around slowly to see Kyungsoo standing in the room, his black luggage at his feet. "I thought I was bunking with Jongdae?"

Kyungsoo shrugged with a smile. "I made him switch. Minseok has to put up with him instead this weekend." 

It took only a moment for Baekhyun to drop his bag and run towards his boyfriend. He jumped up into his open arms, wrapping his legs easily around his waist, his lips crashing into Kyungsoo's. He let out a soft cry as he felt Kyungsoo laugh in his chest andwrap his arms around his waist. He didn't know how badly he needed to be in Kyungsoo’s arms until he felt his familiar warmth against him.. He needed his scent to fill his lungs, needed his lips against his own, needed him to hold him against the world. Both of them had been so busy with their schedules, they had barely had time to reach out to hold a single finger. 

Kyungsoo left small chaste kisses against his lips, simple touches but enough to make Baekhyun lose his breath. "I've missed you too," Kyungsoo whispered against Baekhyun's lips, his arms tightening their hold.

.

Baekhyun shook his head, closing the tiny distance between them, Kyungsoo's mouth molding against his in less than a moment. He sighed as he deepened the kiss, Kyungsoo's tongue reaching out for his, just as needy. Kyungsoo moaned, moving them to the bed and laying Baekhyun down gently, lips never leaving his. Both needed to feel each other's skin, but neither wanted to pull away long enough to strip away their clothes. Pulling away meant to not be kissing and that just wasn't something they could fathom at this moment. Instead, Kyungsoo settled between Baekhyun's legs, one hand holding onto Baekhyun's neck, the other his waist, keeping him as close as he could. Baekhyun moved his hands under Kyungsoo's loose black shirt, fingers running up his ribs, pulling him closer as Kyungsoo broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Baekhyun couldn't tell if it was the lack of oxygen or how Kyungsoo had been kissing him, but lights were behind his eyes and his lungs needed to breathe him into his body. He could feel Kyungsoo's fingers bunching up the hem of his shirt. He lifted his body slightly, raising his arms above his head. He watched as Kyungsoo moved with him, slowly pulling his shirt up his torso, up his arms, over his head. Just like the first night they were together, he trapped his hands in the shirt, holding his wrists above his head. Kyungsoo's eyes roamed over his face, his flushed cheeks , his perfect cupid's lips, now swollen from kisses. He finally looked into Baekhyun's dark eyes, he had always loved their rich brown color, but now they were nearly black, and he was drowning. He leaned in, placing small kisses to his eyes, the tip of his nose, the corner of his perfect lips.

"Mine," Kyungsoo whispered before kissing him again, finally pulling the shirt from Baekhyun's wrists.

Baekhyun smiled against the kiss, his now free hands running their way down Kyungsoo's back, nails digging into the fabric.

Kyungsoo moved from his lips, trailing kisses to his neck. "Mine," he said near his ear, making Baekhyun moan. His lips found the place where his shoulder met the delicate curve of his neck. "Mine," he whispered again. He could feel Baekhyun's hands tugging at his shirt, but he would have to wait. He needed to keep his lips on his skin, to taste it, to claim it. His lips reached the end of his shoulder, biting down, causing Baekhyun to arch up, a deep moan leaving his chest. "Mine," he said again before licking the red mark he had left on his shoulder. He leaned up, and Baekhyun's hands dropped to hold onto his waist, his eyes closed and lips parted while he breathed deeply. He had never seen anything as beautiful as that, and knowing he had caused it made his body grow even warmer.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, just as Kyungsoo took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to some unknown place on the floor. Baekhyun's hands moved from his waist, fingers lightly touching his warm tanned skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Kyungsoo’s breathing became ragged as Baekhyun’s fingers moved in the small ripples of his soft abs. Baekhyun leaned up, bringing his lips to his skin, his tongue reaching for the beauty mark that was under his left pectoral, feeling the vibration of Kyungsoo's moan below his lips. He needed to feel it again, he darted his tongue out again, this time dragging it up the small space to take his nipple into his mouth. "Mine," he whispered against his skin. His hands moved to the waist line of Kyungsoo's pants, lips finding their way around his skin. He looked up to see Kyungsoo looking down at him, a small smile on his lips, his hands running through his hair.

"I like this color," Kyungsoo said softly, watching the white strands of hair play through his fingers. He missed the dark hair, but he couldn't deny there was something about the stark white color against Baekhyun's skin. "You glow," he said, finally finding the word he was searching for. 

"That’s how you make me feel... like I'm glowing from the inside out," Baekhyun whispered, watching a smile break across Kyungsoo's face before he leaned down and took his lips once again. He leaned back slightly, his fingers running over the edge of Kyungsoo's lips, "Make love to me."

Kyungsoo nodded, he didn't need words, he needed actions, he leaned into Baekhyun gently, making him fall back against the bed. One hand on Baekhyun's chest, he sat up, smiling down at him, letting his fingers trail down his chest, over his toned stomach, playing with the curve of his hips above the waistline of his dark jeans. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun's, hands making quick work of the binding of his pants. He moved down his body as his hands pulled the jeans from his thighs, then his ankles. He made slow work of moving back up, lips finding places to stop and admire. The back of his calves, the sharp points of his knees, the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. He wanted, no he needed to kiss every part he thought was beautiful on Baekhyun, even if it took him all night. He pulled his own pants free, keeping his lips on tender warm skin. He looked up at Baekhyun before pulling him into his mouth, making him call out his name at the sudden contact. He kept one hand held tight to his waist, the sharp hip bones rubbing against his fingers. Baekhyun took hold of his other hand, bringing two of his fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around in pace with what Kyungsoo was doing to him in his mouth, moaning against his fingers. He let the fingers drop from his mouth, letting Kyungsoo pull them back to where he needed to place them. A soft curse left his lips as Kyungsoo pushed into his center, moving in rhythm with his mouth. Baekhyun's hands moved to Kyungsoo's head, trying to hold on to the growing hair but to no avail, internally cursing his hair for not growing faster. He let out a gasp as he felt teeth nip his tip, and looked down at Kyungsoo. His eyes closed, a faint smile on his lips as he worked him in and out of his lovely mouth.

"I'm ready," Baekhyun breathed, hands trying to pull Kyungsoo away.

A final lick and Kyungsoo let him fall from his mouth, kissing his way up Baekhyun's body, stopping to kiss a few of his favorite beauty marks. There was so many it was hard for him to love only one, he loved dozens. He hooked one of his arms under Baekhyun's knee, bringing it up close to his chest. "Mine," he said watching Baekhyun as he slowly moved himself inside of him.

Baekhyun's head tilted back, his chest arching into Kyungsoo, his hands going to his back. He knew his nails were digging into his skin, causing crescent moons, marks he was happy to leave behind. He nodded, "Please move, please."

Kyungsoo wasn't aware he hadn't been moving, his eyes had stayed on Baekhyun, watching the hundreds of emotions play across his face. He leaned in, taking a pouting bottom lip between his lips, teeth nipping slightly as he obeyed Baekhyun. He moved slowly at first, enjoying the warmth spreading over his body, but soon the moans Baekhyun was making made him move faster. He ran his hand down the curve of Baekhyun's hip, finding purchase on his ass, fingers digging in before moving back to his waist, pinning Baekhyun to the bed as he bucked up. Baekhyun moaned deep in his throat, his nails scoring Kyungsoo's back as his hands raked down. He needed more, he wanted to feel all that Kyungsoo could do to him. He grabbed hold of his ass, pulling him down hard into himself. Baekhyun's licked Kyungsoo's lips, open from letting out a gasp from the new depth Baekhyun had created. He held tight as he moved his hips up and met Kyungsoo with a thrust of his own. Baekhyun moved his lips down Kyungsoo's jaw, biting at the spot where it met his neck. Kyungsoo's gripped Baekhyun's arm, bringing it above his head. . He laced his fingers with Baekhyun's slim ones, holding tight as he moved his hips, knowing he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of Baekhyun.

"Fuck, Soo." Baekhyun moaned, just as Kyungsoo twisted his hips again, striking him again.

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun's hand from his lower back, bringing it up to join his other hand, twining his fingers together. "Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, moving them to his neck, bringing the lobe of his ear into him mouth. "Baekhyun," he said again. It became a chant with each thrust.

"Make me yours," Baekhyun said, his voice husky and low, barely audible over the sound of their heavy breaths.

Kyungsoo leaned away, eyes roaming over Baekhyun's face before looking him in the eyes, "You already have been."

They lost themselves then, thrusting harder and faster into each other, lips finding parts of their skin to kiss, teeth making new marks. Kyungsoo pushed harder into Baekhyun, which he took by bringing his hips up to meet each one. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo's waist, bringing him in deeper, causing Kyungsoo to bite a bit too hard on his collar bone. Baekhyun didn't care, he would take that pain if it meant he got to keep feeling the pleasure Kyungsoo was giving him.

Kyungsoo leaned up, pulling Baekhyun into his lap, the new position causing them both to moan.. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's neck, bringing his body up before pushing back down with a deep grunt. Kyungsoo brought a hand up, holding the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, watching as he bit his lip, bouncing down on each of his thrusts up. He smoothed sweaty white hair from his eyes, making Baekhyun open them to look down at Kyungsoo.

"Don't look away," Kyungsoo whispered, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "I want you to see what you do to me."

Baekhyun nodded, watching as Kyungsoo bit into his lip, dark eyes not wavering from his own. He started moving faster, feeling the knot in his stomach grow. A few more deep thrusts and Kyungsoo found his release, breathing out Baekhyun's name. It was all Baekhyun needed to hear, and he chased his release moments later. They stilled, letting their breathing come to a new steady rhythm. Kyungsoo pulled out slowly, Baekhyun hated it, he no longer felt complete. Kyungsoo shifted and laid down beside Baekhyun, pulling his body close to his, cradling him in his arms.

Kyungsoo kissed the spot behind Baekhyun's ear. "Mine."

In moments their breathing became slow and even, drifting off to a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katie and Aubrey once again for being such stellar sound boards and editors. This one is for you both
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
